


First Time

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Creative title i know, Cute, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Zaveid also gives brief sex advice, what a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo have been left alone to finally experience something both had been waiting for; their first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hold up, I went from kinkiness to THIS? What happened?!
> 
> Really though, I don't write fluff very much, and I wanted to join it in with some cute smut. So first time it was! I'll be back to my usual self eventually, hold on.
> 
> Enjoy!

The evening was beautiful and utterly silent; the sun was setting, leaving the sky a mixture of yellow, orange and pink, blending together in harmony. It had an air of romance to it which was too gorgeous to describe.

It helped to at least set the mood on an awkward, yet loving, situation.

“Are you _sure_ about this?” Sorey questioned, parting away from Mikleo's lips, one thumb gently stroking against his cheek. “We don't have to do it now.”

“I told you I'm ready,” Mikleo replied, looking away for a moment because of his nerves. “Though you have to be as well.”

“I am if you are.”

“I just said I am, Sorey.”

“Right, right,” he laughed lightly, Mikleo joining in as well. It sounded mostly nervous, but there was amusement there, too.

“The seraphs _are_ away from the inn though, right? They're not inside you or anything?”

“Of course, I think Lailah guided them away somewhere. They're probably training with Rose.”

“Just making sure.”

“Everything's fine,” Sorey smiled reassuringly. “Come here, then.”

Their lips met again, Sorey unzipping Mikleo's jacket as he did so, thankful that it was only a zip. It wasn't the first time they had undressed each other, but a little experience still didn't completely make up for slightly trembling hands. Mikleo, his own clothing on his upper half now removed, experienced this himself as he fumbled with the buttons on Sorey's shirt. Sorey backed away for a moment.

“I can do that-”

“Please don't,” Mikleo begged, leaning his head against Sorey's shoulder to hide his face. “It'd be humiliating to need help with _this_. I just need to calm down.”

Sorey pressed a kiss on top of his head, stroking his hand in circular motions on Mikleo's back. “Better?”

“Very much so.”

Hands now a lot steadier, he easily undid the rest of the buttons, pulling Sorey's shirt and tank top off him and onto the floor. Sorey grinned when Mikleo's eyes lingered on his torso for a moment.

“Like what you see?”

“I do every time, idiot,” Mikleo replied, rolling his eyes, but his face was quickly heating up more.

“Me too. With you, obviously. Not, uh, me. That's weird.”

“You're rambling.”

“Shut up,” Sorey said, blushing, but he chuckled softly and breathed out. He pecked Mikleo on the lips again before his hands hovered over Mikleo's trousers, meeting his eye again. “You can still back out at any time.”

“I'm _not_ backing out.”

Sorey nodded, taking the hint by unzipping Mikleo's trousers, pulling them and his underwear down slowly. Mikleo held a hand over his mouth during the process, a confusing combination of both excitement and anxiety welling up in his chest.

Though Sorey's following words eased the anxiety.

“You're beautiful, Mikleo,” he said softly, beaming at him with bright eyes. “Just thought you ought to know.”

“I'll never get tired of you telling me that,” Mikleo responded, pulling Sorey's face towards him for a kiss. It grew deeper and more passionate than their previous shy pecks, Mikleo lowering down onto the bed, Sorey hovering above him, savouring the taste of each other as though it would be the last time they would ever be able to do so. Mikleo's hands reached for the belt on Sorey's trousers, facing difficulty for just a moment before he unfastened it. After discarding it to the side, he unzipped Sorey's trousers, finding yet more difficulty when Sorey purposely chose to smirk and tug on Mikleo's lip with his teeth.

“ _Sorey_.”

“Sorry, I couldn't help it,” he grinned, sucking and nibbling at Mikleo's neck which he already knew was unbelievably sensitive.

“Y-You're impossible.” But now his eyes were open, despite the fact that he was melting into the sensation of his neck, he could at least see what he was doing. Sorey pulled away from Mikleo's neck a moment later to shuffle out of his trousers. The grin on his face only grew at the purple mark left on the skin, lightly placing a finger on it.

“Mine,” he chimed simply, sounding a little childish despite the context.

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but still spoke fondly. “Yours.”

“So, uh...” He reached for a bottle of lube on bedside table to his right. “Shouldn't I prepare you first? Rather than… You know.”

“Well, yes. You _do_ know what you're doing, right?”

“Don't say that, I only asked out of nerves! Of course I know what I'm doing. I, uh, researched this.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Where from?”

“Um… Books.”

It was true, he just left out the part about him also awkwardly going to Zaveid for advice. It did, at least, give him a little bit more knowledge. Maybe. He wasn't sure if it was enough extra knowledge to deal with the constant teasing he had for days afterwards.

_“Don't just stick your dick in there straight away, unless you want him to be screaming in pain rather than pleasure, all right? Preparation and lubrication. Never forget that rhyme."_

“Right.” Mikleo didn't sound fully convinced, looking at him with amusement.

“This isn't the time for sarcasm, Mikleo!” Sorey whined, pouting for a moment before squeezing out a little bit of the lube onto his fingers, his voice more serious when he spoke again. “I'm sure that's enough… You just need to let me know if it hurts, okay? Then I'll stop.”

Mikleo nodded, his previous amusement being taken over with nervousness as Sorey edged closer. He stroked Mikleo's thigh for a moment, looking at him with smiling eyes when he felt the tension in Mikleo's body. “Relax, Mikleo. It's okay.”

Another nod was followed by an exhale of breath, managing to let his tension ease a little. It settled further when Sorey took his hand, his other resting by his head. Encouraged by a squeeze, Sorey carefully slid his index finger inside Mikleo, watching his face for any signs of pain. There was a sharp inhale, but Mikleo motioned for him to continue.

And so he did; he kept his pace steady and careful as he pushed back and to. Mikleo exhaled, biting down onto his lip with the hand holding Sorey's tightening a little bit.

“Does it hurt?” Sorey asked soon after. Mikleo shook his head.

“Barely.”

“Do you want me to… You know.”

“Slowly,” Mikleo said. Sorey nodded, apologetically letting go of Mikleo's hand so he could place it onto his hip.

“Sorry, I feel steadier this way.”

“That's fine, don't worry.”

With those words, Sorey gently inserted a second finger, pausing when Mikleo let out a gasp.

“Ah-”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Mikleo answered, swallowing. “It's just...” He wasn't sure exactly how to explain it. Perhaps the fact that they were this in harmony for the first time caused everything he felt to seem more intense, even the touch against his hip electrifying.

“Please tell me if you want me to stop.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. Thank you. But you don't have to.”

Sorey nodded and continued, starting his pace slow. The remaining tension in Mikleo's body seemed to be fading further, his clenched fists loosening, closing his eyes and breathing softer. The sight of him relaxing more gave Sorey a little more confidence, allowing himself to grip Mikleo's hip slightly tighter and increase his rhythm. It was in that moment that Mikleo let out a small moan, which he immediately reacted to by putting a hand over his mouth with embarrassment, head turning to the side.

“Hey hey, don't be embarrassed,” Sorey smiled reassuringly, voice gentle. He leant down to place a kiss on Mikleo's cheek. “You sound adorable. Let me hear more, okay?”

Mikleo met his gaze, returning the smile. “Okay.”

“That's my angel.” Their lips met, Mikleo wrapping his arms around Sorey's neck. Sorey grinned into it when Mikleo almost backed away after Sorey's fingers moved a little faster. He had to do so eventually, letting out small gasps. “Everything okay?”

“Definitely. I-I mean-”

“No no, I'm taking that 'definitely'!” Sorey grinned, placing a soft kiss on his neck. His own nerves were decreasing from Mikleo's reactions.

Soon enough, Mikleo spoke, gaze drifting between Sorey and his side. “I… I think I'm ready.”

“You sure?”

Mikleo nodded. “It doesn't hurt at all now.”

“As long as you're sure.” Sorey pulled his fingers out of Mikleo, reaching for a box of condoms also left on his side. “So you don't get pregnant,” he joked.

“Shut up,” Mikleo sighed, trying his best not to smile out of amusement. He failed a little bit, which increased the size of Sorey's grin.

His hands were beginning to shake a little again, which Mikleo was quick to notice.

“You're shaking.”

“Hey, I can feel your legs, you know. You are, too.”

Mikleo only gave him a small smile, watching as Sorey ripped apart the packet. During the process of him putting the condom on, Mikleo took into consideration of his size.

He'd had it in his mouth once before, but that felt like a completely different situation entirely. And when the question ' _Will it actually fit?'_ crossed his mind, he wanted to throw himself out of the window over embarrassment at himself.

Sorey noticed this change of expression and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Just stupid thoughts.”

Sorey laughed, curious but not wanting to pry just in case he raised Mikleo's nerves. He instead rubbed more lube onto himself, looking down at Mikleo with a serous expression. “Are you ready?”

“How many times do I have to say I am?” But he wasn't irritated. He appreciated Sorey's wish for certainty.

“All right, Mister Impatient,” Sorey chuckled. He positioned himself in between Mikleo's legs, hands on his hips. He hesitated at Mikleo's entrance, swallowing, his movements slow.

“Is it in yet?”

“Don't ask me that,” Sorey groaned, heat rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I'm pretty sure you _don't_ need to ask.”

“Well, is it?”

“No!”

“I'm just teasing. Sorry.”

Sorey sighed, but he was grinning. Somehow, the amused tone helped to calm the extra nerves which had built up in his chest. He took a deep breath before pushing himself inside slowly, receiving a reaction immediately.

“ _Shit,”_ Mikleo gasped, keeping one eye mostly open, the other closed. 

“Does it hurt?”

“I'll be fine,” Mikleo answered. “I just need to get used to it.”

Sorey nodded, now confident enough to know that Mikleo would tell him to stop if he needed to. His hands shuffled slightly into a comfier position before he began to steadily thrust his hips back and to. He was scared about Mikleo's pain for a moment, but moments later, his body relaxed again, eyes squeezed shut and teeth biting down onto his lip.

The bite stopped when he began to feel accustomed to the current pace of Sorey, his mouth partly open with soft breaths.

“Okay?”

Mikleo nodded, locking eyes with Sorey for a moment before they closed. He then mumbled something which Sorey wasn't able to pick up.

“What did you say?”

Mikleo seemed a little horrified at having to repeat himself, looking to the side so his hair covered his face. It failed to completely hide the red skin. His voice wasn't much louder, but was at least at a volume Sorey could just about hear this time. “I said you can go a bit faster.”

Sorey blinked, before his lips curled into a small smirk. “You should have spoken up a bit!”

He did just as Mikleo said, increasing his previously slow speed. The reaction was invaluable to Sorey; a slightly high-pitched moan, the hands by his head clutching at the bed sheets beneath him. A flushed face, eyes squeezed shut, the softest, cutest moans escaping from parted lips… Sorey realised just how much he had been missing out by not seeing this beauty sooner.

He was sure now that most of his nerves were a thing of the past. He left his right hand on Mikleo's hip and let the other rest on his face, stroking the cheek with his thumb. Eyes still closed, Mikleo let go of the sheets with one hand to place it over Sorey's.

Now Sorey was leaning forward more, Mikleo wrapped his legs around his hips, wanting to savour the pleasure he felt as much as possible. It was incredible that something which had initially felt as though it would cause immense pain would feel this _good._

“Look at me a second,” Sorey ordered in a soft voice. Mikleo turned his head, opening watery eyes, the pupils dilated. There was so much love in that gaze that Sorey thought his heart might have melted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips met again, tasting the unbelievably sweet taste of each other with their tongues. The hand which had been placed over Sorey's buried itself into brown hair, tightening slightly with a gasp into the kiss when Sorey's own hand reached down to Mikleo's erection, teasingly stroking it.

“So-Sorey,” Mikleo moaned, eventually having to break out of the kiss.

“Yes?”

“I wasn't – _ah –_ asking for a response.”

Sorey let out a small, soft laugh, his hand now building up a rhythm alongside his thrusts. “I-I think I'm...”

“Me too,” Mikleo gasped out. Sure enough, both squeezed their eyes as they came with a loud gasp. Sorey slowed to a stop, pulling out gently and taking his hand away from Mikleo. Both were breathing heavily.

“Well?” Sorey asked once he had caught his breath a little.

“That was… Nice.”

“ _What?”_ Sorey whined. “Only _nice?_ After all my studying...”

“Okay okay, it was incredible. I didn't realise you had that in you.”

“Well, I'm a fast learner!” He wiped his hand on tissues by the bed before removing his condom, reaching over away from the bed to place it in a bin. He then lay down by Mikleo, brushing his fringe away from his face. “Feeling okay?”

“It does hurt, but it's nothing major.” Mikleo turned over to face Sorey, hands by his face but not bothering to hide his shy smile. “I'm glad we did this tonight.”

“Same here,” Sorey responded, placing a kiss onto Mikleo's forehead. “It was even better than I expected.”

“What? So you didn't expect to be good at this?” Mikelo teased, his smile turning into a smirk when Sorey's blush returned.

“No! I had every bit of confidence, thank you.”

“Sure you did.”

“I did! Fine, how about _you_ try it if you're apparently the expert here?” Sorey was now the one to smirk when Sorey's plan to make Mikleo blush himself succeeded.

“How about no?”

“That's what I thought. Don't tease me about it if that's your answer,” Sorey remarked, poking Mikleo on the nose. Mikleo couldn't help but let out a small giggle at that, the sound causing Sorey's eyes to light up even further. He brought Mikleo into a hug, placing a kiss on Mikleo's head when it buried into Sorey's shoulder. “I love you.”

“You've already said that.”

“Yeah, but because I really, _really_ love you, I had to tell you again!”

“You're such a dork.”

“But you love me for it.”

Mikleo smiled into Sorey's shoulder, nuzzling closer. “Just a little.”

The beautiful sunset had now turned into a peaceful, clear night sky, illuminated by millions of stars. From now on, this kind of sight would mean much more to them than ever before, a reminder of the night which they had become one for the first time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was really lovely to write. I swear that I was reacting to what I was writing here more than I was with my less innocent smut, haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
